


donuts for my love

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donuts, Fluff, Krispy Kreme, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: Luffy takes Katakuri to a Krispy Kreme for the first time.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	donuts for my love

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that don't know, Krispy Kreme is a donut shop. They're specifically known for being able to watch the process of donuts being made when you go there.

Luffy had a tight grip on Katakuri’s hand. He pulled him closer to the building.

“Come on Kata! You’re going to love this.” Katakuri shrunk into his scarf and let Luffy pull him towards the white brick building. There was a dark green trim that bordered the edges of the white brick. The faint scent of freshly baked dough filled the air as he was dragged closer. The neon sign had the words krispy kreme on it in bright red letters. Katakuri’s brow quirked upwards in confusion. Where was Luffy taking him?

Luffy stopped at a door and he looked up at Katakuri with an excited smile on his face. “Kata, I swear you’re gonna love it here. Come on!” He yanked open the door and Katakuri was pulled into the building with no say in the matter. He rolled his eyes, he just wished Luffy would tell him what was going on. With slight hesitation he followed him inside. 

When he stepped inside he was hit with the fresh scent of dough. The smell was faint enough outside that he had barely registered it. However now that he was inside it overwhelmed him. Straight ahead of him, flour and other ingredients were mixed together in a large bowl to form dough. In another area not too far away, he watched as fluffy white powder was added to a bowl to make the glaze. Katakuri felt his mouth drop open as he watched a worker pour the dough into a machine as a lump and come out in a neat little ring. He followed the rings as they traveled up and down in a zigzag pattern. 

From his side Luffy watched Katakuri’s crimson eyes follow the donuts as they travelled up and down. Luffy couldn’t help but giggle at Katakuri’s actions. Seeing the usually stoic man with a childish sparkle in his eyes was certainly a sight to see. He squeezed Katakuri’s hand. Luffy wouldn’t mind seeing that sparkle more often. 

Katakuri vaguely registered the fact that Luffy squeezed his hand. He was completely absorbed in the magical sight in front him. He shuffled to the left and moved with the donuts as they were gently lowered into boiling oil. 

From there he watched them float down the assembly line. Some mechanism flipped the donuts and he gave a small gasp of surprise. The bottom was a crisp golden brown. Next to him Luffy giggled. Katakuri felt his cheeks heat up. He had completely forgotten that Luffy was there with him. The magic fell for only a second before his eyes landed on the donuts once more. He watched as the donuts made their way out of the oil. The entire ring was the nice golden brown color and Katakuri felt his mouth water. As the donuts made their way out of the oil he watched with hungry eyes as they went through a waterfall of glaze. The white liquid cascaded down and coated the entirety of the donuts surface. 

Katakuri looked excitedly towards the end of the assembly line, which coincidentally ended at the checkout. Now he was the one pulling Luffy along. Luffy giggled again as he was pulled along by Katakuri. The cashier had a somewhat bored look on her face. She chewed loudly on a piece of bubblegum. When the two of them approached the register she looked up from her phone unamused. She blew a bubble and popped it loudly. Her bright pink hair matched the bubblegum she chewed. 

“Hi, welcome to Krispy Kreme, what can I get for you two?” While the words she said were welcoming, the tone of her voice was anything but. Katakuri looked down at Luffy expectantly. Luffy smiled up at Katakuri before he opened his mouth to order. 

“I’d like four glazed donuts hot off the line, then also two chocolate frosted donuts with sprinkles. Ooo and two of those Oreo Cookies and Creme donuts,” Luffy pointed rapidly at the donuts that lay inside the glass case, “And maybe two of those chocolate ones with the custard inside, and how about two of the cake batter ones too.” The cashier blew another bubble as she tried to keep up with Luffy. She rolled her eyes. “Will that be all?” Luffy looked up at Katakuri. “Do you want anything else Kata?” Katakuri shook his head, and reached to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. One thing he had learned since the beginning of his relationship with Luffy was that Luffy never paid for anything. Katakuri swore that he thought everything was free. Just as the cashier was about to announce the total, Luffy held up a hand. “Wait! Can you add two of the pink frosted ones with sprinkles?” The cashier rolled her eyes as she added two more donuts to the total. Luffy smiled up at Katakuri and the cashier huffed. “Now is that it?” The annoyance in her words was obvious. Katakuri nodded and pulled his card out of his wallet. “Your total today comes up to be twenty-one sixty-nine.” Katakuri tried to hand her his card. She popped another bubble and pointed to the card reader in front of the register. “You can actually pay right there.” He nodded slightly and inserted his card. Once he paid the cashier looked up at him. “Alright, would you like a copy of your receipt today?” He shook his head as he put his card back into his wallet. “Alright your donuts will be out shortly have a great day.” She blew another bubble before she turned and started to pick donuts out and place them in a box. 

There was a short wait before two boxes were placed on top of the display case. The pink haired girl called out to them. “Hey, your donuts are ready. Have a great day.” She gave a half-hearted wave to them as they walked away from the counter with the donuts in hand. Katakuri let Luffy lead him to a booth next to the window. Luffy eagerly opened one of the boxes. “Ahh, don’t these look so good Kata?” Luffy’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the rings of frosted and glazed pastry. Katakuri felt a smile form underneath his scarf. Luffy was so cute. Katakuri stared at the donuts in the box. They looked so perfect, and pristine. He almost didn’t want to take a bite of one. Luffy had already progressed past that point. Crumbs and chocolate were smeared across his face, and he had his hands wrapped around a donut. If he wanted any of the donuts he had to make a move fast before Luffy ate all of them. He made a move to grab a donut and pull down his scarf but his hand stopped. They were out in public after all, what would people say about the scars around his mouth. His brow furrowed and he pulled his scarf up higher. 

In the midst of shovelling donuts into his mouth, Luffy felt a change in Katakuri. He looked up from the box and saw his lover seem to sink into his scarf. Luffy pouted and set down his donut. He leaned over the table and reached for Katakuri’s scarf. His fingers gripped the soft black and white fabric tightly and once he had a well enough grasp he pulled down. Katakuri’s eyes widened and panic flashed across his face. “Kata, you shouldn’t be ashamed of your scars.” Katakuri looked off to the side. “You know I love them,” He felt his cheeks heat up, “I love all of you.” Luffy giggled. Katakuri felt his blush deepen. Luffy always knew what to say, even if he said it rather blatantly. 

Before Luffy went back to the donuts he leaned even closer and pressed a quick kiss to Katakuri’s lips. Katakuri was somewhat taken aback and he felt his cheeks heat up once again. With his face red as ever he grabbed a donut and bit into it. A wave of relaxation washed over Katakuri and his eyes closed as he fully enjoyed the first bite. With his eyes closed he could imagine that it was just him and Luffy alone. Just how he liked it, donuts and his love.


End file.
